The Vibe
by pandadoll314
Summary: Elena has been dating Stefan for a year but what happens when Elena meets Stefan's Older brother and all them including Caroline, Klaus and maybe more play truth or dare one night... AU/AH
1. Chapter 1: The Brother

**All rights go to The CW and L.J. Smith**

Today is her one year anniversary with her boyfriend Stefan she is not very happy about it, but the thing is she doesn't know why. These last couples months of dating she has been getting these weird vibes like he is hiding something. He hasn't invited her over in months and every time she asks he says no extremely fast.

The next day, Elena didn't see Stefan yesterday at school so today she is going over to the boarding house to make sure he is okay. On her way over there she decided to call him but he didn't answer and now she is starting to worry. Once she got there she knocked on the door and it flew open. So Elena being so curious walked in but did find him only a tall hot guy with raven black hair and the most beautiful, ice, blue eyes.  
"Do I know you?" Elena asks curiously. It took him a moment to answer but when he did he said, "I do not believe we do, I am Damon, Stefan's older hotter brother." Oh, I'm Elena, I didn't know Stefan had a brother," she stated annoyed at Damon's arrogance and Stefan hiding something like that from her. "Oh really, well he has told me so much about you, I am so glad I met this beautiful girl that has got Stefan smitten. Elena blushed as he said that, "How long have you been in town?" Elena asked. When Damon replied it was with a smirk say about 4 months and that is when she got pissed because that was right when she got the weird vibe off of Stefan but she loved him, love always confuses people." Well I better get going before my aunt threatens to call the cops," Elena said starting to walk out the door but the Damon said "Why don't you stay a bit I am sure Stefan would love to see you, just give your Aunt a call and I will be in the kitchen."

So Elena called Jenna, "Hey Jenna it's me I just wanted to say I am going to hang out at the boarding house for a bit I will be back at curfew, bye love you," Elena said when she only got her Voicemail but Jenna is probably still in class so Elena wondered into the kitchen to find Damon. Right when she got to the kitchen she got a text from Caroline.

**Hey Elena, meet me at the grill in 10.**

**-Caroline**

_I can't at boarding house._

_-Elena_

**But I really need to talk to you.**

**-Caroline**

_How bout I ask Stefan's brother if you can come hang out with us?_

_-Elena_

**YES! I don't even know why you bothered not to tell me Stefan had a brother.**

**-Caroline**

_That's because I didn't even know._

_-Elena_

Elena finally looked p and saw Damon staring at her and asked "so Damon not to be rude or anything but my friend Caroline wants to hang out but I really want to get to know you so I was wondering if she could come over and we all hang out, is that okay?" Damon's reply was "Of course you practically live here considering that you are dating my brother." " Really thanks you are the best," Elena replied and ran up to hug him but then released realizing how weird it was, but then my phone went off and thankfully interrupted the awkward moment. It was a text from Caroline.

**Wow, some boyfriend doesn't even tell you he has brother maybe that's why he has been acting so weird lately.**

**-Caroline**

_Yea, maybe but hey Damon said it was alright for you to come over._

_-Elena_

**Okay, be there in about 5.**

**-Caroline**

_K, Bye Carebear._

_-Elena_

"So Caroline will be here in about 5 minutes," she said looking for food. "What are you looking for Elena?" Damon asked. Her reply was" Food", so Damon asked "Do you want to order take-out we have to go out and buy food tomorrow?" Elena practically screamed "Yes" at the top of her lungs and then they both heard a knock, already knowing who it was walked to the door. When they opened the door Caroline practically ran in, she wanted to come in this place so many times but when I would ask Stefan always said no.

When Caroline walked into the parlor the first thing she noticed was the alcohol and then she thought of something. "Okay so us three are going to play a game, Truth or Dare, if you don't want to do the dare or answer the question you take a shot, okay?" Elena said it was fine by her and then they both looked to Damon. Damon finally answer, "Okay I will play but your new name is Barbie, because your blonde hair and cheeriness," Damon said pointing to Caroline. The Caroline whined, "why does everyone call me that," then she looked at Elena and realized it was true so she got over it and said" Fine let's play this Damon you first truth or Dare."Before he could respond Stefan walked in very angry looking.

**A/N: Should I continue please review…..**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Love You

**All rights go to The CW and L.J. Smith.**

"What are you two doing here?" said angered to Elena and Caroline. "Well you have been acting really strange for the past for 4 months but now I know why, you were trying to hide me from your brother or your brother from me" Elena said really pissed."That doesn't explain why you guys have shot glasses and alcohol out," Stefan said, "Well, we are playing truth or dare you don't do the dare you take a shot, you don't want to answer the question you take a shot want to play," Caroline said very eagerly." Sure why not," was Stefan's reply.

"Okay as I was saying Damon truth or dare," Caroline asked and Damon said "dare." "I dare you to kiss Elena," Caroline dare, Damon smirked; Stefan was about to kill Caroline knowing Damon would do it and Elena well looked Elena. Finally Damon said "okay" and kissed Elena on the lips but it was gentle, because Damon didn't want to seem like he was trying to steal Stefan's girlfriend but he wondered if he felt the same spark that he felt. The two just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until Stefan awkwardly coughed and broke the trance. "My turn" Damon said to break the tension, "Elena truth or dare," "Truth" Elena simply replied. "So, Elena do you really love my brooding brother of mine over here?"Damon asked. But Elena simply glared at Damon while Stefan was pleading Elena with his eyes to say yes and Caroline was just intrigue by the question. Elena finally poured a shot and then realized it was probably going to be a long night after that question took two more .The truth was Elena really didn't love Stefan and never had she just was in love with the idea of being in love with Stefan and the only person, well not really a person knew that was her diary but she has a feeling her diary won't be the only thing after tonight.

"So Stefan truth or dare," Elena asked Stefan and he replied with a simple "truth." "Okay, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Elena asked and now everyone was intrigued by this question. "I didn't tell you because most people say he is the more superior brother and I thought you might leave me for him," Stefan replied quite out of it. Then Elena screamed so loud it could have broken glass at Stefan "Not only do you not trust your own flesh and blood but you don't trust me so, you know what were over and I am leaving and maybe I will go to your brother since you think I would do that maybe I Will," then has leaving she kissed Damon right on the lips which then turned into a passionate make out session the Elena walked out.

Before she even got to her car she heard someone yell her name she figured it would be Stefan but it was Damon. "Hey, I should drive you home you have had some really strong alcohol and you being angry doesn't mix well with driving," Damon said almost running out of breath. "Fine, I'll just come get my car tomorrow is that alright?" Elena asked. "Yea here give me your phone so I can put my number in it and I will text you when Stefan isn't home "Damon replied so they exchanged phone numbers and hoped in Damon's Car.

"So Elena, why do you live with your aunt?" Damon asked really curious. "Umm, my parents died in a car accident when I was 16, worst part I was the reason they died, I just had to go to a stupid party on family night then come have my parents pick me up and off the bridge we go," Elena said kind of detached. "Wait so how did you survive?" Damon asked, "some stranger saw the car go under, they got me out but was to late to save my parents" Elena said, Damon simply replied" oh." The rest of the ride there was filled with awkward tension but they finally made it to Elena's. She walked into her childhood home and a couple minutes later the doorbell rung she already guessed who it was His name started with an S and ends with a N. Reluctantly she opened the door to see no other than Stefan. The she asked him what he wanted, and so with the whole I want you back speech. Finally she said right to his face"Stefan I don't love you, never have, never will I was just in love with the idea of being in love with you," then she realize she just told him something she promised herself she would only ever tell her diary and she told Stefan, and to make it worse he looked like he was about to cry. Thank god her phone rung, she went to pick it up and it was Klaus her best guy friend ever, she just wish her to best friends (Caroline and Klaus) would get over hem selves and finally go out with each other. As she talked she finally got an idea and wrote it down.

**A/N: Sorry guys Matt will not be in this for those of you who like Matt but next chapter I will tell you what Elena wrote on that paper until next time…..**

**P.S. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Another Round

**All rights go to The CW and L.J. Smith.**

Thank god her phone rung, she went to pick it up and it was Klaus her best guy friend ever, she just wish her to best friends (Caroline and Klaus) would get over hem selves and finally go out with each other. As she talked she finally got an idea and wrote it down. "I gotta go Klaus bye." She then looked at her idea.

_Have a party_

_Invite Bonnie, Caroline, and Klaus, Jenna and her boyfriend, and Damon._

_Buy drinks somehow (Damon or Jenna)_

_Snacks _

_Extra Sheets_

_Lots of Advil_

_Plan by tomorrow_

_-E_

Okay everything is planned out, all I have to do is buy the stuff and convince someone to buy the alcohol, Elena thought. So she called Damon. "Miss me already, I didn't think it wouldn't take much for you to call," Damon said all cocky. "Actually Damon, I am calling to ask you have favor and if you do this it better not be disgusting, okay so can you get me some alcohol," Elena asked. "Gosh has breaking up with Stefan really led you to drank," Damon asked surprisingly serious. "To answer your question the answer -no, I am having a small party to try and get my friends Caroline and Klaus together because their too stubborn to do it themselves," Elena said a little pissed that he brought up Stefan. "Fine, I will buy you the booze as long as I get to this little shindig too," Damon said a little giddy inside knowing she would say yes. "I planned on asking you but you were too busy thinking I had a drinking issue, okay bye see ya tomorrow," Elena said then hung up on him. After her call with Damon she called and invited everyone else by text because she did not want everyone asking her about Stefan. The text said…..

_Party my house. Be here 7. There will be booze._

_ -E_

Elena added the booze part because she knew it would get some people's attention. She sent the text to Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Jenna (so she knew to clean the house), Ric (Jenna's Boyfriend), Damon (So he knew what time to be here), and my brother Jeremy so he knew to actually be at home and not at a party.

The next day, Damon showed up a bit early to help Elena set up because he really wanted a little bit of alone time with her. It didn't work out very well when her Aunt wouldn't take her eyes off them two, thank god the doorbell rung and it was Caroline. She could always break the tension. A few minutes later everyone showed up. That's how everything start, the new beginning.

"Okay, let's play a game… um about truth or dare you all know the rules so let's start and since Ric is the newest addition to this little family you go first, truth or dare," Caroline asked. "Dare," Ric replied.

"I dare you to ask Jenna what we all know you have been waiting to ask her but her know chop, chop," Caroline said because she knew we all wanted to hear this but probably Damon because he thinks that means his best friend is whipped. "I planned to make this romantic but here we go. Jenna I have known you for almost two years and I love you so much that I can't even think of a live without you, I want you forever, so will you do the honors of becoming my wife," Ric asked hopefully. Jenna almost yelled at the top of her lungs a yes

. "Okay my turn to ask someone, Damon truth or dare," Ric asked with the biggest grin on his face. "Dare, and man don't make it easy," Damon replied. "You don't want easy, fine I know one person here besides you and me that can hold their liquor and that is Elena, I dare you to try and drink Elena under the table," Ric said. Everyone almost yelled at him because they all knew how much effort it took to get Elena to stop drinking once she drink more than five shots but they didn't because of the look Elena gave them. Damon and Elena did shot after shot until Elena beat Damon but everyone knows Damon let her, only because he saw her friends face when Ric gave her the dare plus Elena is very tipsy. No one said anything because they all knew she got angry easily when drunk.

Damon knew of Elena's plan to get Klaus and Caroline together so he dared them to go to third base and then the two went upstairs to the guest bedroom, on the way up he dared Elena to do the same with Damon. She was so tipsy she obliged and gave Damon such a passionate kiss that it sobered her up, when they started tearing clothes off each other and walking up the stairs, is when everyone left including her family but not before Ric threw a condom at Damon. So that was how must the night went and some of the morning until eventually the couples were too exhausted to do anything else and went to sleep.

**A/N: Wow, that was the longest by far. I had a lot of fun writing so please review and tell me if I should end it there or keep going. If I keep going should I include Ric and Jenna's wedding? Please Review!**


End file.
